“Laptop” and “notebook” portable electronic devices have a small form factor and reduced weight for convenience when traveling. Manufacturers of such devices strive to provide the smallest, lightest devices possible. Unfortunately, it is difficult to manufacture a small, lightweight, portable computer that is rugged enough to withstand being dropped or otherwise subjected to shock loading. The small size of today's portable computers leaves little or no internal room for shock absorbing materials to protect the vulnerable operating parts of the computer such as the LCD screen, the hard drive, the various electrical connectors or the outer case.
Each computer manufacturer's design is different, and so there is no universally safe level of shock for portable computers. Manufacturers of LCD screens typically do not guarantee their screens to withstand shocks that arise from a drop of more than a few inches. Because carrying cases for portable computers are usually hand held or hung from shoulder straps more than six inches from the ground, it is important that the cases provide adequate protection from the falls and bumps typically encountered in every day travel and use.
Many manufacturers of carrying cases for portable computers incorporate foam padding into their cases. Foam padding will protect a computer, unless the padding is compressed completely (i.e., compressed to half the thickness of the foam pad). In order to provide a sufficient level of protection, the foam thickness is in many instances as much as three (3) inches in thickness.
Other manufacturers attempt to provide protection by using hard shell cases, which can be made thinner, but still may require foam padding inside to provide sufficient protection. Overall, such cases are less economical than those that rely solely on foam reinforcement.
Still other manufacturers have attempted to create suspension systems for the computers within cases, which add bulk, complexity and cost to the manufacture of the case.
It is desired to produce a computer carrying case that provide a high level of protection from impacts, that is streamlined, and economical to manufacture.